ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Zarab
"Great! now we will reign the universe together!" Alien Zarab to Ultraman Belial in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Alien Zarab (ザラブ星人 - Zarabu Seijin) is an alien that debuted in the series, Ultraman. He is known for transforming into the Imitation Ultraman. He laters reappears as one of the main antagonists in the movie Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers, and as a moronic character in the Ultra Galaxy series. Subtitle: Evil Alien (凶悪宇宙人, Kyōaku Siejin). Stats Height: N/a Weight: 90kg-37,000 tons Powers/Abilities *Missiles: When at a giant size, Alien Zarab can launch explosive missiles from the tips of his fingers. *Imitation: Alien Zarab can mimic other organisms, such as humans or Ultraman himself. *Bindings: Alien Zarab can imprison organisms in metal rings that can only be broken by salt water, such as tears *Size Change: Alien Zarab can change his size from human sized to kaiju sized at will. *Flight: Alien Zarab can fly at extremely slow speeds. History In order to take over the planet, The Alien Zarab tried to gain Earth's trust by returning a damaged spaceship and promised to get rid of a deadly poison mist that was plaguing the city. After Hayata found out about Zarab's plans, Zarab unleashed a Fake Ultraman upon Japan. Fake Ultraman was destroying the entire city and the Science Patrol arrived to attack. In the midst of his attack, Hayata transformed into the real Ultraman. As the fake Ultraman tried to fly away, Ultraman blasted it with the Specium Ray, changing it back into Zarab. Zarab continued the fight and began to fire missiles from his fingers in flight. The two collided and began to fall to Earth. As Ultraman's timer began to flash, he used the specium ray on the invader, destroying him. Alien Zarab last "appearance" was when Alien Mephilas appeared to take over the Planet, creating illusions of Zarab as well as Alien Baltan and Kemur to trick humanity into believing he can resurrect monsters. Trivia *Alien Zarab was created from a heavily modified Ragon suit. *Alien Zarab's name is actually the word "Brother" pronounced backwards, as Zarab claims himself to be an elderly brother to the humanity. 'Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers' In the film Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers, Alien Zarab has formed an alliance with fellow aliens: Alien Temperor, Alien Guts, and Alien Nackle in order to kill Ultraman Mebius and release U-Killersaurus and Yapool from the seaside of Kobe. After Temperor was destroyed by Mebius, Zarab was sent to take care of "Phase 2" of the plan. After kidnapping a friend of Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's human form) as well as both poisoning and paralyzing Mirai, Zarab transformed into "Imitation Mebius" and attacked the city of Kobe. Luckily, Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius again and after a long battle, manages to destroy Alien Zarab. However, Zarab managed to complete phase 2 before dying and left Mebius weak enough for Guts and Nackle to attack Mebius. Trivia *This incarnation of Alien Zarab is a lot more muscular than his old form. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' This Alien reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Alien Zarab is portrayed as a moronic, and comedic character who steals useless Battle Nizers for unexplained reasons. He does however manage to kidnap Haruna (the female member of the ZAP SPACY crew) and disguises himself as her to masquerade as her to the rest of the ZAP SPACY crew members, but fails miserably and comically when he cannot cope with the simple life of humanity, mistaking insignificant terms for danger. However the real Haruna returns and Zarab is exposed as the fake. However before the ZAP SPACY can take action, Alien Zarab transforms into Imitation Ultraman and becomes more of a threat to the ZAP SPACY crew. However, after a short and comedic battle against Rei's Gomora and a vengeful Haruna, Alien Zarab's true form is revealed. Hurting and humiliated, Alien Zarab flees from Planet Hammer never to bother anyone ever again. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie' In the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, Alien Zarab (as Imitation Ultraman) attacks two guard ultras and frees Ultraman Belial from his pri son. After revealing his true identity, Alien Zarab gives Belial the Giga Battle Nizer in hopes of the two forming an alliance. Instead, Belial betrays and kills Zarab and heads to M78 to attack the other Ultramen. Trivia *It's unknown if this Alien Zarab is the same one that appears in Ultra Galaxy: Mega Monster Battle NEO or if this one is a different one of its kind. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Imitators Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists